Episode 7524/7525 (9th June 2016)
Plot Charity awakens to find the bar trashed and glass everywhere. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Emma reveals to Pete, Ross and Finn that she faked being ill to keep her family together. Chas stops Charity from calling the police, explaining she thinks she was the one who trashed the place. Nicola questions Bernice on how her first night with Lawrence was. After Nicola leaves, Lawrence thanks his wife for not telling Nicola how he had actually let her down. Emma's boys are disgusted with her, and Finn insists she should have done nothing and questions why she has only came clean now. James tells them that he uncovered Emma's lies and ordered her to tell the truth. Emma asks how she can make things right, and decides to leave, which no one objects to. Chas struggles to remember the events of the previous night, telling Charity she must have been sleep walking again due to her PTSD. Lisa receives her decree absolute. Emma tells her family how much she loves them, and begs them not to split the family up. Emma asks to say goodbye to Moses, but Ross refuses. Chas runs over in a state and asks Emma to help her. Ronnie overhears as Nicola talking to Lawrence about the night before. Lawrence insists to Ronnie he is not gay, but Ronnie tells him it is not his problem as he is happy with who he is. Charity tracks Chas down to Dale View, where she has been telling Emma how she can't remember a thing. Emma explains she believes this to be a delayed reaction to the court case and pregnancy scare. Charity decides to call Aaron but Chas wants to tell him and Cain when she is ready. Chas is adamant she needs to go back into hospital, she'll go private if she needs to. Emma arranges Chas a bed and explains she needs to pack a bag. Emma goes to leave, but Moses starts to cry, and James allows her to tend to him. Holly has passed another drugs test. Zak arrives at the farm and asks Cain to look after Kyle whilst he and Joanie are away. He explains that Cain cutting off Kyle has been one of his biggest regrets amid all the hurt he has caused recently. Moira insists that she will have Cain's back whatever he chooses, but explains she wants to stop putting Holly through the drugs tests. Emma says her goodbyes to Moses. Andy finds Bernice crying. Bernice explains to him that Lawrence is still not interested in her. Lawrence tells Bernice that he is whisking her away to Dubai today for their second honeymoon. At Dale View, James questions who Emma is, as she lies and manipulates to get what she wants but helps Chas despite hating her. He says he cannot trust her, but doesn't want her to leave, as when he seen her say goodbye to Moses he saw the woman he loves. Joanie assures Zak it is okay to feel down about the divorce, and suggests if Cain doesn't want to look after Kyle then Kerry can have him. Emma apologises to James for letting him down but James explains although he loves her he didn't sign up for the way she is acting. Emma insists she will do anything for her family but James reminds her she is destroying their boys. James agrees to help get Emma's mad streak under control but quizzes her on where her ring is. At The Woolpack, Marlon questions if the hospital is the best thing for Chas as Emma's ring sits amongst the glass that has yet to be cleared up behind the bar. James agrees to tell the boys he and Emma are back together as Emma goes over to the pub on the pretense of checking on Chas. Lisa cries over the divorce and tells Belle and Sam she has now cried her last tear over Zak and Joanie. Sam assures Lisa that any man would be luck to have her. Lisa tells them she needs to move on and is considering getting a few new pigs. Lawrence looks over the cuff links and love letter from Ronnie. When Bernice appears in the office to do some last minute preparations, Lawrence panics and puts the letter in the shredder. Emma looks for the ring in the pub, and Charity asks her to make the arrangements for Moses' birthday party. James announces to Pete, Ross and Finn that he and Emma are back together and are getting married again. Emma manages to find her ring in the fragments of glass. Lisa, Sam and Belle look for Alfie, and find him Mill Cottage with Ronnie. Sam encourages Lisa and Ronnie to talk, but Lisa soon realises Ronnie is gay. Victoria assures Holly that she trusts her and asks her to help her run the Diddy Diner at some upcoming festivals. Lisa ask Bernice to do her hair to give her a boost after the divorce. Lisa lets slip that Ronnie is gay and Bernice realises Ronnie isn't Chrissie's father. Cain visits Chas before she goes into hospital. Bernice confronts Lawrence over Ronnie being gay and wonders why Lawrence dragged her upstairs the previous day. Bernice questions whether Lawrence is sleeping with Ronnie. Emma assures her boys she loves them and wishes they could remember things before they all went wrong, as she was a good mother. Bernice enquirers is Ronnie is blackmailing Lawrence but he denies it. She asks him to talk to her but Lawrence denies he is gay, and says she is all he wants and they can make it right. Moira and Charity say goodbye to Chas as Cain drives her to the hospital. Before she leaves, Chas thanks Emma. Lawrence explains that Ronnie came to work for him nearly forty years ago but Bernice questions why Lawrence kept hold of the letter if Ronnie meant so little to him. Lawrence insists he is not in love with Ronnie but cannot answer when Bernice asks if he ever was. Bernice tells Lawrence to get on the plane to Dubai and tells him he should never have asked her to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *James Barton - Bill Ward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Corridor, public bar and backroom *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen, dinning room, living room and office *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *David's Shop Interior *Butlers Farm - Barn and kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Extended episodes